


A Friendly Conversation

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: The Everyone is Happy AU [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place before 'I'm sorry can you repeat that?' Title may possibly get changed.</p>
<p>Darwin and Maeve have a conversation about their boyfriends and other things too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Conversation

It was pouring when Alex and Darwin arrived at Cassidy Keep. It was pouring and it was _cold_.

“You’d think it would at least have the decency to snow in December,” Alex muttered, shivering as he and Darwin trudged up the walkway to the Keep.

“Alex in all the times we’ve come here for Christmas, when has it ever snowed?”

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized he didn’t have an answer to Darwin’s question.

“Never,” Darwin said, “Now, if you would be so kind as to bang the knocker, since I’m the one carrying our bags.”

“Hey I offered,” Alex said grinning.

Darwin laughed, “Just knock on the door.”

Alex flashed Darwin another grin, before turning back to knock on the door.

They didn’t have to wait long before the door opened and Sean was yanking them inside. “You guys should’ve just come in,” Sean said, “You didn’t have to stand out there waiting in the pouring rain.”

“We weren’t waiting long,” Darwin said, dropping his and Alex’s bags to the ground.

“Good,” Sean said, “Do you guys have any more bags you need to bring in or is this it?”

Alex shook his head, reaching to grab his bag off the floor, “This is all we brought, we can’t stay that long this time.”

“Yeah you mentioned that is everything alright?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, my boss is just being a dick, he wanted me to work over Christmas too, but I told him that wasn’t happening. I did have to agree to come back early if I wanted to keep my job though.”

“He gave you the time off last year, I don’t see why he wouldn’t this year,” Darwin said.

Alex just shrugged. “You’re gonna show us how to get to our room again right?” he asked, turning to Sean.

“Why? You don’t think getting lost in a castle is fun?” Sean teased.

Alex chuckled, “Not when I’m soaking wet, no.”

 

After Alex and Darwin had changed into dry clothes, they made their way down to the lounge where Sean said he and Maeve would be. When they got down there however, only Maeve was there. She smiled when she saw the two of them enter, getting up of the couch to greet them.

“Where’s Sean?” Alex asked, as he pulled back from hugging Maeve.

“Who knows,” Maeve said, shaking her head, “He’s been running around like a chicken with it’s head cut off all day.”

“Has he mentioned anything being wrong?” Darwin asked.

“No, but his mother called earlier, and apparently it wasn’t all good news,” Maeve said, “He assured me nothing was wrong, but…”

“You’re still a little worried,” Darwin finished for her.

“Precisely.”

“I’ll go hunt him down,” Alex said, “This place isn’t that big.”

“You sure you won’t get lost?” Darwin asked.

Alex shrugged, “I know where some places are and I doubt Sean is hiding.”

“Alright, you do that, I’m gonna wait here with Maeve.”

Alex gave a nod, before leaving the room again to go look for Sean.

“You don’t have to do that,” Maeve said, “Sean’s your friend too.”

“Yeah,” Darwin replied grinning, “But so are you. Alex can go hunt down Sean, it’ll give him something to do, he was restless the whole drive up.”

Maeve laughed, “Sean’s been restless too, it’s all this rain. It’s hardly let up for weeks, and that’s led to a lot of being cooped up indoors.”

“It’s been snowing a lot in Chicago,” Darwin said, heading over to the couch to sit down, “We were a little worried that our flight was going to be cancelled because of all the snow.”

“Looks like it’s wet just about everywhere,” Maeve replied, joining Darwin on the couch.

“You know, I’m glad we arrived when we did,” Darwin said, “Cause when we were at the airport there were some people talking about flights getting delayed because of the weather.”

Maeve sighed, “It is that time of year. One of the storerooms flooded the other day. Nothing much was damaged but, well it was a difficult to clean up, because it was still raining.”

“We’ve never had to deal with flooding, but Alex and I have had to deal with a fair share of roof leaks.”

Maeve wrinkled her nose at that, “That doesn’t sound fun at all.”

“It’s not, our apartment building is old, and because Alex and I are on the top floor, we get to deal with all the problems that come from having a roof that hasn’t been properly redone in years. There was this one time, back in May I think, it had been raining really hard for about a week, and the roof starts leaking, just it one spot, but it was like a steady nonstop drip. So we put a pot underneath it to catch the water until the landlord could get someone to come and fix it. Anyways after a day or so, Alex was about to blow cause the sound water dripping into a metal pot was driving him nuts, so he decides to try and fix it himself. Or at least find a way of catching the water that didn't drive him up a wall. I was headed to work, and just told him, ‘Don’t make it any worse.’”

“And what happened?” Maeve asked, “Did he make it worse?”

“Not by _that_ much, but when I came back the drip was more of a constant dribble and Alex was lying on the floor under the leak completely soaked from the waist up.”

Maeve started laughing, “What did you do?”

“Pulled Alex off the floor, put the pot back under the leak and called the landlord again to say the leak had gotten worse.”

“And did he send someone to fix it?”

“Yeah, I made sure to tell him that I was worried that we weren’t going to be able to keep the leak contained cause there was too much water coming in, and he sent someone the next day.”

“That’s good,” Maeve said, “I don’t think Sean has tried to fix anything. We usually just call someone if something breaks, or one of the Leprechauns can fix it.”

“I still think that’s crazy that there are actual Leprechauns living here,” Darwin said, “I mean you’d think being a mutant there wouldn’t be much that would surprise me, but...”

“Honestly I think it makes less sense than mutants, I mean there’s scientific reasoning as to why mutants exist right? But Leprechauns just seem like, I don’t know, fairy tale things. But they do exist, so there has to be some explanation even if we don’t know it.”

Darwin nodded, “That is very true.”

“Either way, it’s amazing having them around,” Maeve said, “They do so much. Like help with cooking and cleaning and such. Sean and I help where ever we can of course, but it just wouldn’t be possible for just the two of us to maintain this place, even if I was living here all the time.”

“That could be why they’re here, like that story about the elves and shoemaker.”

“It could be,” Maeve said, “I’ve asked Sean, but he says he doesn’t know. He said they’d been here for as long as he could remember and a long while before that too.”

“You have to imagine that a place like this has a lot of history,” Darwin said, shifting slightly on the couch.

Maeve nodded, “I was told an abbreviated version of it by Sean’s cousin, back when I was dating him, but I know there are records and I would love to sit down with them sometime. History never fails to fascinate me.”

“You in school?”

Maeve shook her head, “Not right now, though I certainly hope to be eventually. Maybe in a year or so.”

“What’s the hesitation?” Darwin asked.

“My dad,” Maeve said, “He doesn’t think I need any more education. Despite the fact that I want to go to university. I feel like he’d be happiest if I just settled down and married. Though someone closer to home. Someone who isn’t Sean.”

Darwin frowned, “He got something against Sean?”

“I have no idea,” Maeve said, shaking her head, “He had no problem when I was dating Sean’s cousin Tom, it’s just Sean himself that he seems to have a problem with.”

“Maybe dad doesn’t want his little girl growin’ up and leaving.”

Maeve sighed, “That could be it. It still doesn’t explain why he was alright with Tom.” She sighed again, “I don’t know, I don’t really want to think about it. I like coming to stay with Sean because I _don’t_ have to think about it.”

“Fair enough, we’ll stop talking about it then.”

Maeve smiled, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

Darwin glanced over at the clock, “You think Alex has found Sean or do you think he’s lost?”

“Well I’d like to give him the benefit of the doubt and say he’s found Sean,” Maeve began, “But I also know how easy it is to get lost here, especially if you don’t come here very often.”

“And I’d definitely say that once a year counts as not very often,” Darwin said with a chuckle.

“Shall we go look for them ourselves?” Maeve suggested, getting up off the couch, “I feel confident enough that I won’t get us lost.”

“Why not,” Darwin said, following Maeve’s lead, “Gotta make sure our boyfriends haven’t gotten into trouble.”

Maeve laughed, “And if they _have_ gotten in trouble, we should be there to do damage control.”

“Let’s just hope we get there before damage control is needed.”

Maeve laughed again, and the two of them headed out of the lounge in search of their respective boyfriends.

 

 


End file.
